Even If I'm Yours,But
by GummyRi
Summary: Kadang aku berpikir,seperti ini kah akhir dari kisah ku. Kalau begitu aku hanya dapat mentertawakan betapa bodohnya aku selama ini dengan semua harapan itu. Harapan yang sebenarnya memang tidak ada sejak awal kisah ini. Kris/OC


Judul : Even If I'm Yours,but

Author : Arian Park/GummyRi

Genre : Romance,Sad

Rating : General

Lenght : Ficlet

Cast :

Shin Seorin (OC)

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk (Super Junior)

Backsound : Lee Ki Chan – Sick of Hope

Disclaimer : storyline and oc originaly mine,kris and eunhyuk is from their company & god. And I don't own the song.

Warning : No Beta reader,typo,already post at .com and .com. No Bash or Flame (cuman nerima kritik yang membangun)

Credit : . (for poster)

Seorin pov.

Aku hanya dapat menatap miris cincin yang melekat di jari manis ku ini. Cincin yang seharusnya menjadi pengikat janji suci dua hati. Cincin yang seharusnya dapat menyampaikan perasaan ku pada dirinya,namun sayang tidak bisa. Aku dan dirinya memang terikat sebuah janji suci untuk selalu bersama. Namun janji itu hanyalah sekedar di bibir saja. Dan ini mungkin hanya janji suci ku seorang. Kenapa?karena aku satu-satunya yang menggunakan perasaan ku untuk semua ini.

Ini hanyalah cinta sepihak dari sebuah pernikahan,cinta yang hanya da pada satu hati saja. Ku coba untuk mendapatkan kehangatan dengan memeluk tubuh ku dan menggeratkan jaket yang ku pakai. Namun nihil,aku malah semakin merasakan kekosongan yang ada di hati ku.

Tes..Tes…Tes…

Kusadari air mata sudah mengalir membuat sungai kecil di pipi ku. "Cukup seorin..cukup,kau tidak perlu menangis lagi karena namja itu"gumam ku untuk menguatkan hati ku,lalu aku pun mengusap air mata yang mengalir dengan kasar.

Tanpa sadar pikiran ku menerawang ke memori 1 tahun yang lalu. Ingatan yang dulu membuatku selalu tersenyum bahagia. Namun kini,entahlah ingatan itu hanya dapat membuatku tersenyum getir meratapi garis takdir.

**:::: Even I'm yours,but ::::**

~Flashback~

1 tahun yang lalu. Dam Squer,Holland.

Ku masuki sebuah toko bunga yang cukup terkenal di antara pelancong yang berkunjung ke negri kincir ini. Ku lihat deretan bunga yang ada,terlihat segar dan wewangiannya menyeruak di indra penciuman ku. "Excues me ma'am,can I buy this one?(Permisi nyonya,bisa aku beli yang satu ini?)"ucap ku pada seorang wanita tua yang nampaknya ramah. "Hm..white rose?thats a great choose,just take a minute miss(Hm..mawar putih?itu adalah pilihan yang bagus,baiklah tunggu sebentar nona)"ucap wanita tua itu.

Kring.

Bel yang terpasang di pintu berbunyi,menandakan ada pengunjung yang datang. Ku tolehkan pandangan ku untuk melihat siapa pengunjung itu.

DEG.

Tiba-tiba saja kurasakan jantungku berdetak berpuluh-puluh kali lebih cepak dari biasanya. "Oh god,whats wrong with me(Ya tuhan,apa yang salah dengan ku)"gumam ku pelan. Laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah deretan bunga Lily. Sungguh aku terpesona dengan ketampanan wajah asia laki-laki itu. Ku sadari sorot mata ku tak pernah lepas dari apa yang dilakukannya di toko ini. "Oh Kris,you come to here again(Oh Kris,kau datang kesini lagi)"ucap wanita tua pemilik toko ini namun pandangannya tak lepas dari mawar-mawar putih yang ada di mejanya. "Sure, and always (Tentu,dan selalu nyonya brenda"kata laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum ramah ke arah ku.

Aku pun hanya membalah senyuman manis itu dengan kikuk. "Oh god look at that(Ya tuhan lihat itu),garis wajah yang tegas,sorot mata yang tajam,senyum yang manis,tubuh yang tinggi semampai,dan badannya yang tegap itu. Dengan melihatnya sekilas saja aku sudah menebak bahwa dia adalah a perfect man,dan pasti mempunyai banyak fans wanita"batin ku lagi.

"How are you?(Bagaimana kabarmu?)"tanya . "Not bad(Lumayan)"kata Kris sambil mengambil beberapa tangkai bungan lily putih. "How about you girlfriend,shin..shin..(bagaimana dengan pacar mu,shin..shin..)"kata mencoba ngengingat sesuatu. "Shin Jiyeon"ucap Kris dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Yeah,Shin Jiyeon,is she fine?(Ya,Shin Jiyeon,apa dia baik?)"tanya . "Same with me(Sama dengan ku)..kekeke".

"Jadi dia sudah punya pacar,pupus sudah harapan ku"batin ku kecewa. "Miss,this is your flowers(Nona,ini bunga mu)"ucap sambil memberikan sebuket mawar butih. "Yeoppo(cantik)"gumam ku. "Sorry miss,what are you saying?(maaf nona,apa yang kau katakan tadi?)"tanya kebingungan. "Nothing,um..how much it is?(Tidak ada,um..berapa harganya?)"tanya ku sambil tersenyum manis. "15.5 euro"kata . "Ok,this is it(Baiklah,ini dia)". "Thank you(Terima kasih)"kata ku lagi lalu pergi dari toko itu dengan secercah kekecewaan.

~Flashback end~

**:::: Even I'm yours,but ::::**

Author pov.

Seorin terus saja menerawang ke beberapa memori yang ada diingatannya tentang laki-laki bernama Kris itu. Seperti ingin menorehkan garam di atas luka besar yang ada di hatinya. Seorin terus saja mengingat memori dimana Kris terus saja mengacuhkannya,bahkan tidak menganggapnya ada. Tapi ia tidak peduli akan rasa sakit yang terus menjalar di hatinya. Seakan-akan hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya untuk mengingat semua kenangan pahit seorang Wu Yifan.

Drrttt….Drrrtt…Drrtt..

"Yoboseyo?(Halo?)".

"…"

"Hm..ne(Hm..ya)".

"…"

"Arraso(Aku tau)".

"…"

"30 menit aku akan sampai".

"…"

"Tenang saja,ini peluang terbesar seumur hidup ku,mana mungkin aku melepaskannya begitu saja".

"…"

"Tidak,dia tidak tau bahwa aku akan pergi".

" …"

"Aku bercerai dengannya".

"…"

"Jangan pernah bermimpi tuan..kkk".

"…"

"Ne annyeong,sapai bertemu disana".

BIP.

Seorin menghembuskan nafas berat,lalu dengan gerakan perlahan dilepasnya cincin yang merekat di jari manisnya itu. Di gengangamnya cincin perak polos itu,ia berusaha menumpahkan semua perasaan yang ada dihatinya hingga tidak tersisa sedikit pun. Kini seorin pun mulai mengendurkan gengamannya,dan langsung menaruh cincin itu diatas sebuah dokumen dan surat yang sudah ia letakan sedari tadi. Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalakan apartement yang selama ini ia tinggali bersama Kris.

Namun langkah kakinya terhenti sesaat,ketika ia melihat sebuah foto pernikahan dirinya dan Kris. "Selamat tinggal Wu Yifan,semoga kau dapat menemukan yeoja yang lebih segalanya dari ku"kata Seorin lirih. Lalu pergi keluar dari gedung apartement yang selama ini di tinggalinya.

-Skip-

Seorin pov.

Incheon Airport,13.00 KST.

"Sudah siapa?"tanya seorang namja dengan gummy smile nya. "Ne,tentu saja sunbaenim(Ya,tentu saja senior)"kata ku mencoba meyakinkan semua keputusan yang telah ku buat. "Aigo(Ya ampun)~soerin-ah,sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan panggil sunbaenim,aku kurang nyaman dengan panggilan itu,mulai sekarang dan selamanya kau harus memanggil ku oppa,Eunhyuk oppa,arra?"kata namja itu dengan gaya khasnya.

"Arra,arra,Monkey oppa"kata ku jahil. "YA!"teriaknya kesal lalu cemberut di hadapan ku. "Aish oppa,jangan cemberut ,ah"kata ku dengan nada acuh. "Kenapa?jangan bilang kau terpesona dengan ketampanan seorang Lee HyukJae?"kata Eunhyuk oppa kepedean.

"Aish..pede sekali orang satu ini". Aku pun langsung berjalan menuju pintu masuk pesawat. Karena ku dengan tadi pesawat yang akan membawa ku dan Eunhyuk oppa ke Paris akan segera berangkat. "YA!Lee Seorin!Jangan tinggalkan aku"kata Eunhyuk oppa dengan manjanya. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang,ingin sekali ku tertawa geli melihat tingkah namja yang satu ini. "Kajja(Ayo),nanti kita terlambat"kata ku lalu menggandeng tangan namja yang ada di depan ku ini.

"Selamat tinggal Korea,selamat tinggal eomma dan appa,selamat tinggal Wu Yifan,dan selamat tinggal masa lalu"batin ku. Dan kini aku akan membuka lembaran baru di tempat yang baru dengan orang yang paling mengerti akan perasaan ku. "Gomawo Eunhyuk oppa(Terima kasih Eunhyuk oppa)"kata ku pada namja itu. "Untuk?"tanyanya bingung. "Segalanya"ucap ku dan dibalas senyum khasnya itu.

**:::: Even I'm yours,but ::::**

Epilog.

To: Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris a.k.a My Nampyeon /

Annyeong Kris-sshi,jika kau membaca surat ini,itu artinya aku sudah pergi. Aku,Lee Seorin sudah pergi dari hidup mu. Apa kau bahagia?ku rasa jawabannya iya~kekeke. Kau tau,sejujurnya aku sangat-sangat berat untuk melangkah pergi dari hidup mu. Tapi ku yakin ini adalah yang terbaik untuk mu dan terlebih untuk ku.

Oh ya,mianhae(maaf) aku telah lancang membaca buku diary mu. Kekeke…tak ku sangka seorang Wu Yifan menulis buku diary. Sebenarnya aku tidak sengaja membacanya ketika sedang membersihkan apartement,dan ku lihat buku itu tergeletak begitu saja di meja kerja mu. Dari buku diary mu itu aku sadar,kehadiran ku dalam hidup mu adalah sebuah bencana. Membuat semua rencana hidup bahagia mu dengan Jiyeon eonni jadi berantakan.

Hm…bolehkan aku memutar kembali ingatan ku selama 2 tahun ini. Aku mohon pada mu,anggap saja ini permintaan ku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Maaf,padahal aku sudah pergi dari hidup mu tapi tetap aja aku menyusahkan mu~kekeke. Baiklah,bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari pertemuan pertama kita di Belanda waktu itu,entah kau ingat atau tidak…hehehe.

Saat itu kita bertemu di toko bunga . Masih ku ingat dengan jelas waktu itu kau membeli sebuket bunga liliy untuk Jiyeon eonni,sedangkan aku membeli sebuket mawar putih untuk diri ku sendiri. Kala itu kau tersenyum manis bahkan sangat manis pada ku,berbeda sekali dengan sikap mu yang sekarang~kekeke.

Apa kau tau?saat itu aku benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa,jadi aku hanya dapat membalasnya dengan senyum canggung. Dan disaat itu juga aku langsung merutuki kebodohkan ku itu. Tapi aku sadar,aku tidak mungkin memiliki mu. Karena ada Jiyeon eonni kala itu disisi mu. Huh,sungguh aku benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang Jiyeon eonni saat itu juga.

6 bulan berlalu setelah kejadian itu,aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan mu. Hidup ku kacau kala itu,sampai aku mengetahui bahwa mendiang kedua orangtua ku menjodohkan ku dengan seorang namja. Aku pun hanya pasrah dengan ke adaan,sampai aku tau orang yang akan menjadi nampyeon ku adalah dirimu Kris-sshi.

Demi tuhan,serasa melayang ke langit ke tujuh. Betapa bahagianya aku kala itu,tapi aku tau tidak ada kebahagiaan terlihat dari sorot mata mu. Yang ada hanyalah kekecewaan dan kemarahan saja. Awalnya aku ingin mundur saja dari perjodohan itu,tapi akhirnya aku menerima perjodohan itu juga. Ku pikir dengan seiring berjalannya waktu,cinta akan tumbuh pada hati mu.

Tapi faktanya cinta memang tumbuh di hati mu,tapi cinta itu tetap bukan untuk ku. Cinta itu masih tumbuh dan terus berkembang untuk Jiyeon eonni. Aku yang sudah tak tau harus bagaimana lagi pun hanya dapat pasrah dengan garis takdir.

Dan lagi-lagi aku harus menelan pil pahit kehidupan,saat ku tau penyakit itu telah menggerogoti tubuh ku. Kau tau,kala itu aku mengalami depresi berat dan kau tetap saja tak mempedulikan ku. Sempat terlintas di otak ku untuk melakukan sebuah jalan pintas yang dapat mengakhri semuanya.

Tapi semua itu gagal,seorang namja(laki-laki) bodoh datang menyelamatkan ku. Entah kau tau atau tidak,1 minggu aku tidak pulang ke apartement kita. Waktu itu aku lebih memilih untuk menenangkan diri ku,dan dengan baik hatinya namja itu mau menjadi tempat ku mencurahkan semua keputusasaan ku.

1 bulan yang lalu,dokter memfonis bahwa umur ku tak akan lama lagi. Tubuh ku sudah tidak mampu untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi. Tuhan ternyata mendengarkan permintaan ku selama ini~kekeke,kau tau sungguh betapa baiknya dia. Maaf Kris-sshi,aku tidak memberitahu mu tentang penyakit ini.

Lagi pula jika aku mengatakannya pada mu,apa kau akan peduli padaku?kurasa tidak. Kau sudah terlanjur tenggelam pada dunia mu dan aku?menikmati dunia tanpa warna yang membuatku dapat sedikit melupaka apa itu cinta. Sedangkan namja itu,dia selalu berusaha menarik ku keluar dari dunia tanpa warna itu tapi sayang dia selalu gagal. Dan sebagai permintaan terakhir ku padanya,aku ingin dia membawa ku pergi ke satu-satunya tempat yang dapat memberikan secercah warna dalam hidup ku.

Hampir aku lupa,Kris-sshi. Di meja yang sama dengan ku letakan surat ini,ada dokumen surat cerai kita. Kau tinggal menandatanganinya saja,lalu menyerahkannya pada pengacara keluarga ku dan kita resmi bercerai. Oh ya,ku kembalikan juga cincin pernikahan kita. Mungkin itu sudah tidak berarti untuk mu,tapi lagi-lagi ku mohon simpanlah cincin itu. Anggap saja sebagai tanda perpisahan kita,arra^^.

Hm…Kris-sshi,sepertinya kepala ku mulai pusing dan udara di sekitarku mulai mencekik. Baiklah dengan ke adaan ku sekarang,aku terpaksa menyudahi surat ku Wu Yifan-sshi,temukanlah yeoja yang lebih berguna dari pada aku. Saranghae nae nampyeon^^*love sign*

From : Lee Seorin a.k.a Your Anae.

**:::: Even I'm yours,but ::::**

Author pov.

Namja itu menatap marah surat yang di bacanya tadi. Sebenarnya bukan amarah yang ada di hatinya tapi kekecewaan dan luka mendalam. Ia langsung meremas surat itu dan memelparnya kesal ke lantai. Setelah itu,ia terdiam sejelan untuk meredakan emosinya. Lalu secepat kilat ia langsung keluar apartement tersebut dengan kunci mobil dan dokumen di tangannya. "Seorin-ah,mianhae…jeongmal mianhae"batin namja itu dengan setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Aaaaa…akhirnya selesai juga fanfic ini..

Main klw typo berterbangan dan alurnya gak jelas..

Hehehehe…semoga kalian suka =D

-GummyRi-


End file.
